Distance
by nonmaden
Summary: Matsuyama tidak pernah merasakan jarak yang ada antara dirinya dengan Hyuuga. AT. 12 x 9.


**Disclaimer: Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Pair: 12 x 9**

 **Warn: OOC tingkat tinggi, typo(s), BL, dan semacamnya**

Tanpa menutup-nutupi, mood dan feel pembuatan ff ini berasal dari **Palcatraz** karya **Ratu Obeng**. Mohon maaf jika banyak terjadi kemiripan. Maafkan saya, Kuo-san... *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf* *merasa sudah berbuat tidak sopan*

* * *

– _Aku akan pergi ke Italia_ –

Dia menghentikan suapan onigiri yang tengah di makannya sebagai makan malam. Diamatinya pesan yang diterimanya, memastikan bahwa netranya tidak salah membaca tulisan tersebut. Dibalasnya pesan tersebut sembari meneruskan makan malam. Bersikap seolah itu bukan hal besar baginya. Sekalipun ia tahu, hal itu sangat berarti bagi si pengirim pesan.

Mengejar mimpi.

Begitulah kira-kira. Suatu hal yang kebetulan didapatnya di sana melalui seseorang yang tertarik dengan kemampuannya. Orang itu memberikan kesempatan untuk mengasah bakat di tempat dengan persaingan lebih keras. Mana mungkin ditolak 'kan? Dia sudah lama mengharapkan hal itu. Di sisi lain, dia yang tetap tinggal di tanah kelahiran mereka, hanya bisa memberi dukungan dan berdoa untuk kesuksesannya.

Namun, semua itu sudah terjadi tujuh tahun lalu. Selama 7 tahun itu, dia menjalani kehidupannya di Jepang seperti biasa. Kuliah, belajar, bekerja, jalan-jalan, atau bahkan minum bersama rekan-rekannya. Kenangan itu tidak ingin ia ungkit lagi walu tersimpan rapi dalam memori.

Lelaki misteri pengejar mimpi.

Begitulah sebutan Hikaru Matsuyama untuk pemuda yang pernah hadir dalam salah satu fase kehidupannya. Dia muncul tiba-tiba. Tahap perkenalan berlanjut menjadi mengenal lebih dalam. Bertukar informasi mengenai kegiatan yang dilakukan. Mengingat makanan atau minuman kesukaan. Memberi tahu hobi bahkan impian masa depan. Dalam kurun waktu enam bulan, mereka telah mengetahui hampir seluruh data masing-masing. Mereka bahkan cukup dekat untuk kelebihan dan kekurangan pihak yang bersangkutan.

Lelaki itu penggila bola. Ya, Matsuyama mengetahui hal itu karena hampir di setiap kesempatan dia akan berbicara tentang sepak bola. Latihannya di klub, pertandingan daerah hingga internasional, hampir semua _event_ sepak bola tak luput dari perhatiannya. Matsuyama bahkan pernah sengaja menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemani lelaki itu menonton tayangan Liga Primer Inggris –di kediaman masing-masing–. Dia mengomentari jalannya pertandingan dengan antusias selama jeda pertandingan melalui _e-mail_ yang ia kirimkan. Matsuyama sendiri hanya menanggapi seperlunya –yang membuat Matsuyama takjub akan kecepatan mengetik lelaki itu–. Terus seperti itu hingga pertandingan dimulai kembali dan dia berhenti berkirim _e-mail_ untuk fokus menonton pertandingan. Kegiatan berkirim _e-mail_ berlanjut usai pertandingan hingga Matsuyama mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

Ya, Matsuyama memang bukan penggila sepak bola. Hanya sedikit yang ia ketahui tentang olahraga tersebut. Hebatnya, lelaki itu bisa membuat Matsuyama lebih mengetahui sepak bola karena obrolan konstan mereka.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hanya mengobrolkan banyak hal melalui _e-mail_. Bahkan sekedar foto pun untuk mengetahui rupa masing-masing pun tak pernah dikirimkan. – _Memangnya kita perlu tahu wajah masing-masing? Memangnya kita akan bertemu? Belum tentu kita tinggal di kota yang sama. Kita ini orang asing. Apa kau akan percaya semudah itu dengan orang asing? Bisa saja aku orang yang ingin menipumu atau memeras uangmu–_ balasnya ketika ditanya mengenai persoalan tersebut pada minggu kelima perkenalan mereka, dan Matsuyama menyerah karena dia bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya walau dia telah mencoba segala cara untuk meluluhkan pendiriannya. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya dapat menerka _gender_ orang yang setiap hari mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya –yang entah kenapa dia sangat yakin bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki–.

Hyuuga. Nama keluarga tentu saja. Dia tak pernah menyebutkan nama depannya. Bisa saja Aiko Hyuuga, Ichirou Hyuuga, Shoutaro Hyuuga, Tomomi Hyuuga yang bisa dengan mudah dibedakan _gender_ nya. Mungkin juga dia memiliki nama _unisex_ sepertinya. Matsuyama menghargai hal itu, maka ia pun tak pernah menyebutkan nama depannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hyuuga membuat Matsuyama merasa nyaman. Walau hanya dapat berkomunikasi melalui ponsel, dia tidak merasakan jarak yang memisahkan raga mereka.

Bagi Matsuyama, dia adalah segalanya. Dia adalah alarm Matsuyama. Tak pernah absen membangunkan pemuda itu untuk bangun pagi –hal lain yang membuat Matsuyama heran bagaimana Hyuuga bisa bangun pagi setelah menonton pertandingan sepak bola dan mengobrol hingga dini hari. Apa dia cukup tidur?–. Sejak mengenalnya, Matsuyama tidak perlu menyetel alarm pagi. Dering _e-mail_ pagi dari Hyuuga itu lebih mudah membangunkannya dibandingkan dering alarm yang notabene bersuara lebih keras. Isi _e-mail_ pagi Hyuuga bisa menyegarkan mata, tubuh dan pikiran Matsuyama yang masih mengumpulkan energi sebelum air membasuh wajah dan badannya. Dia adalah penghangat dalam dingin dan kerasnya musim salju di Furano, tempat tinggalnya. Ketika Matsuyama harus tinggal jauh dari keluarga untuk menuntut ilmu di kota orang, dia adalah teman sekamar yang selalu menemaninya. Cukup dengan – _Okaerinasai_ – yang dikirimkannya membuat Matsuyama lupa bahwa dia tinggal sendiri. Dia adalah penyejuk kala teriknya musim panas, bagai semangka atau _kakigori_ yang populer di musim itu.

* * *

Di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas, Matsuyama menikmati sorbet semangka di salah satu teras café kota sebelah rekomendasi temannya. Disesapnya rasa manis semangka melalui sendok yang disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Nihilnya teman dekat yang menemani tak mengurangi nikmatnya es berwarna merah yang tersaji di meja. Ponsel di tangan kiri menunjukkan pesan baru diterima. Dibukanya pesan tersebut lalu dibacanya. Isi pesan tersebut seolah menambah nikmat santapan sederhananya. Tak menyangka bahwa Hyuuga tengah menikmati makanan yang sama. Jangan-jangan mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sama, lanturnya.

"Hyuuga, berhenti bercinta dengan ponselmu!"

Matsuyama menghentikan suapannya, mencari sumber suara yang mengusiknya.

–Apa kau bersama temanmu?–

Dikirimnya pesan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya bercahaya, menandakan satu pesan masuk.

– _Ya, aku bersama teman-temanku. Kenapa?_ –

Sorbet semangka. Matsuyama telah memastikan _dessert_ yang tersaji di hadapan pemuda yang berkutat dengan ponselnya sebelum ponselnya menerima pesan.

–Siapa saja?– balas Matsuyama.

– _Untuk apa kau ingin tahu? Kau juga belum tentu mengenal mereka 'kan. Aku sedang bersama Takeshi, Wakashimazu dan Sorimachi._ –

"Hyuuga, sudah kubilang berhenti bercinta dengan ponselmu! Kita sedang membicarakan masalah tim!"

"Aku mendengarkan obrolan kalian. Apa salahnya aku membalas pesan sebentar,"

"Tapi 'membalas pesan sebentar' itu kau lakukan berkali-kali,"

"Kenapa kau marah begitu, Wakashimazu?"

Tepat.

Dialah Hyuuga yang menyita lebih dari separuh perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Akhir Mei, 30 minggu perkenalannya dengan Hyuuga, Hikaru Matsuyama akhirnya dapat mengetahui sosok Hyuuga. Sayangnya, Hyuuga belum mengetahui sosok Matsuyama dan Matsuyama masih ingin merahasiakan hal itu sebentar lagi.

– _Maaf, nanti kuhubungi lagi_ –

Matsuyama tidak membalasnya. Akhir siang itu ia habiskan dengan menandaskan sorbet semangka pesanannya sembari mendengarkan percakapan Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan yang berjarak satu meja dengannya.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan itu, Matsuyama tak henti mencari sosoknya. Kapan pun, di mana pun. Ketika dia menemukannya, dia akan mengirim pesan, memastikan kegiatannya. Dia seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan.

Namun, tentu saja dia tidak bisa selamanya melakukan hal itu. Minggu ke-37 perkenalan mereka, Matsuyama mengirimkan foto dirinya.

– _Kalau kau berpikir aku akan mengirimkan fotoku setelah ini, kau salah besar_ –

–Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku sudah tahu wajahmu. –

– _Bagaimana bisa?_ –

– _Hey!_ –

– _Jawab!_ –

Matsuyama tersenyum, membiarkan ponselnya dibanjiri pesan dari Hyuuga. Rasanya menyenangkan menggoda Hyuuga.

–Kalau kita bertemu lagi, apa kau mau menjadi milikku? –

Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Matsuyama mengirim pesan itu. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu nyaman menggoda Hyuuga hingga jarinya terpeleset mengetikkan pesan tersebut. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu nyaman ditemani rentetan pesan Hyuuga tiap hari. Atau mungkin perasaan nyaman itu telah berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam. Matsuyama belum memastikannya.

– _Jangan konyol_ –

Matsuyama tidak pernah lagi melihat Hyuuga setelah itu. Mereka masih tetap berkirim _e-mail_. Hanya sebatas itu. Mungkin keberuntungannya luntur setelah dia mengirimkan foto dirinya. Tapi dia tidak memusingkannya. Hingga pesan itu datang. Kabar bahwa Hyuuga akan pergi ke Italia. Dia mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi atlet sepak bola di sana.

–Saat kau kembali, mungkin kau sudah menjadi atlet terkenal–

– _Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan kembali._ –

–Kutanya sekali lagi, kalau kita bertemu lagi, apa kau mau menjadi milikku? –

– _Sudah kubilang jangan konyol_ –

* * *

Hyuuga tidak pernah kembali. Rutinitas berkirim _e-mail_ berhenti sejak keberangkatan Hyuuga ke Italia. Matsuyama harus kembali membiasakan diri dibangunkan oleh alarm ponsel –yang cukup sulit dilakukan pada minggu-minggu pertama–. Membiasakan diri dengan kesendiriannya di kota orang lain. Bukan karena dia tidak punya teman, hanya merasa ada bagian yang kosong. Dari suatu liga sepak bola yang ditonton Matsuyama tanpa sengaja, dia tahu bahwa nama lengkapnya Kojiro Hyuuga. Sedikit demi sedikit, karirnya menanjak. Matsuyama memang tidak selalu mengikuti perkembangannya, dia hanya sekilas membaca berita tentang Hyuuga.

Musim dingin tahun ketujuh kepergian Hyuuga, Matsuyama menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di teras café tempat ia melihat Hyuuga pertama kali. Udara dingin membuatnya memesan matcha latté. Ditangkupnya cangkir yang menyalurkan suhu panas minuman pesanannya. Pandangannya tertuju ke jalan. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekedar berjalan melintas, berkutat dengan _gadget_ , oh, bahkan ada yang sedang berjalan sembari menggamit lengan pasangannya.

Namun, pandangan Matsuyama kini hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Kepada sosok yang dikenalnya, mungkin juga dikenal oleh beberapa orang lain. _Hood_ jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kepalanya dan kacamata yang ia kenakan tidak menghalangi Matsuyama mengenali wajahnya. Dia berjalan tenang ke arah café tempat Matsuyama duduk.

– _Kalau aku bisa menemukanmu saat aku pulang suatu hari nanti, walau aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan suatu hari itu, maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'_ –

* * *

Sebenernya nggak yakin mau publish ff bulan ini. Gara-gara Matsuyama ulang tahun tanggal 21 dan saya galo mau bikin birthday fic atau nggak. Niatnya sih nggak, tapi kok tiba-tiba kepingin bikin. Mana niat nggak publish didukung dengan koneksi internet yang... yah...

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan... *bow*

Happy (belated) birthday Matsuyama...

Mind to review?


End file.
